Tangled
Tangled is a 2010 animated musical film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios. The film features the voices of Mandy Moore, Zachary Levi, and Donna Murphy, and the film is the 50th animated feature in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series. The story is largely based on the German fairy tale Rapunzel by the Brothers Grimm. The film was originally titled and marketed as Rapunzel until it was changed to Tangled shortly before its release. It premiered in theatres and in 3D cinemas on November 24, 2010. To date, it is the second most expensive film ever made, and it is the most expensive animated film, with a budget of $260 million. Tangled is also notable for being the second-highest grossing animated film in the Disney animated canon (unadjusted for inflation), behind The Lion King ($783,841,776). Plot An elderly woman named Gothel witnesses a single drop of pure sunlight hit the ground, creating a magical flower with the ability to heal the sick and injured. She uses it to keep herself young by singing to it. Years later, the queen of a nearby kingdom falls ill while expecting a child. Her guards, searching for a cure, find the mysterious flower. They make a broth out of the flower, which heals the queen and she gives birth to a girl named Rapunzel. Gothel learns that Rapunzel's golden hair retains the flower's healing abilities, but if it's cut, it turns brown and loses its magic power. Gothel kidnaps the child and isolates her in a tower, raising the girl as her own daughter. However, every year on Rapunzel's birthday, the kingdom sends thousands of floating lanterns into the sky longing for their lost princess to return. Eighteen years later, Rapunzel lives in the tower with her pet chameleon, Pascal. While happy to be safe in her tower, she yearns to see the outside world, and more importantly the floating lights. Rapunzel asks Gothel to let her see the floating lights on her birthday, but Gothel denies her request, saying the world is full of people who would covet her abilities for themselves. Meanwhile, thieves led by Flynn Rider steal the tiara of the missing princess from the castle. Flynn abandons his accomplices and stumbles upon Rapunzel's tower, choosing it as a hideout. During the chase, the lead guard's horse, Maximus, is separated from his rider and continues the search for Flynn on his own. Once inside the tower, Flynn is knocked unconscious by Rapunzel, who then imprisons him in her wardrobe and hides his satchel with the tiara in it. Rapunzel tells Gothel that she wants a special paint for her birthday instead of her earlier request. Gothel agrees, and after she leaves, Rapunzel makes a deal with Flynn — if he escorts her to the lights and back, she will return the tiara. While Rapunzel is excited to be free, she is soon conflicted between her freedom and her guilt of disobedience. While traveling, the two visit the Snuggly Duckling Tavern, which appears to be full of thugs like Gothel warned Rapunzel about, but they all each have their own dreams, just as Rapunzel does. As the royal guards continue their search, Gothel learns of the pursuit, returns to the tower and finds Rapunzel gone. The tavern regulars help the pair escape from the guards, but they eventually corner Flynn at a man-made dam, which Maximus inadvertently causes to collapse. Trapped in a flooding cave, Flynn cuts his hand while trying to save them but it's too dark to see anything. Thinking they are going to die, Flynn tells Rapunzel that someone should know his real name is Eugene Fitzherbert, and Rapunzel tells Flynn she has magic hair that glows when she sings. She starts singing and her hair begins to glow, enabling them to escape safely. Later around a campfire, Rapunzel heals Flynn's cut, telling him the reason she never tried to escape her tower and Flynn tells her his reason for becoming a thief. They look into each other's eyes and start to fall in love. Flynn goes off to gather more firewood, but while he's gone, Gothel secretly meets with Rapunzel, who tells Gothel she has feelings for Flynn, and thinks Flynn has feelings for her. Gothel tells Rapunzel that Flynn is only after the tiara, claiming that he will leave once he has it and, giving her Flynn's satchel, tells Rapunzel to put him to the test. When Flynn comes back, fearing what her mother said could be true, Rapunzel hides the tiara for the time being. The next morning, Maximus confronts Flynn again, but Rapunzel befriends the horse and the group travels together to the royal kingdom and throughout the day, Rapunzel and Flynn begin to fall for each other. That night, Rapunzel tells Flynn she's scared her dream won't be everything she hoped it would be, but Flynn tells her it will be. The lanterns rise and Flynn gives Rapunzel a lantern and in return she gives him his satchel back. She tells him she was scared to before but wasn't anymore and asked him if he understood. Flynn looks into her eyes and, pushing the satchel aside, tells her he's starting to. Flynn attempts to kiss Rapunzel, but seeing his former accomplices, Flynn decided to try and give them the tiara, but the pair are now working with Gothel. They make it appear that Flynn is escaping with the tiara by knocking him unconscious, tying him up in a boat and sailing him across the lake so Rapunzel can see. Then they try to kidnap Rapunzel so they can sell her hairs’ power. Betraying the thieves, Gothel "rescues" the heartbroken Rapunzel and takes her back to the tower. Meanwhile, Flynn wakes up and realizes Rapunzel is in danger, but is seen by the guards, so he tries to call out to her. However Maximus had seen Flynn's arrest, and heard him talking about Rapunzel being in trouble and sneaks off to get the pub thugs. Flynn, sentenced to be hanged for his crimes learns of the treachery from the now-captured henchmen. The Snuggly Duckling regulars rescue Flynn and deliver him to Maximus. Flynn then sets off to the tower to rescue Rapunzel. Meanwhile, Rapunzel realizes that she is actually the long-lost princess, and confronts Gothel with the revelation saying she will never let her use her hair again, infuriating Gothel. Flynn reaches the tower, but upon entering, he sees Rapunzel bound and gagged and is stabbed by Gothel. Rapunzel tries to get Flynn, but it's no use. So she pledges to remain with Gothel forever if she can heal Flynn's wounds. Gothel agrees, but before Rapunzel can heal him, Flynn, saying that he would rather die than have her trapped forever, cuts her hair short with a piece of broken mirror, destroying its healing power. Gothel screams in horror as her true age begins to catch up to her, and as she writhes, she trips on Rapunzel's hair and falls out of the tower window, turning to dust before she even hits the ground. Flynn and Rapunzel reveal their love for each other, then Flynn dies of his wounds. Heartbroken, she sings the incantation to him, even though her hair's power is gone. A magic tear lands on his cheek and heals Flynn's wound and brings him back to life. Overjoyed, they share their first kiss. Maximus takes Flynn, Rapunzel and Pascal to the castle, where the royal family is reunited at last. Flynn is pulled into the embrace, and after a celebration of Rapunzel's return, Flynn (the narrator throughout the movie) reveals that some years later he and Rapunzel are married, and they live happily ever after as the pub thugs fulfil their individual dreams, and Maximus becomes a respected official on the Royal Guard. Cast *Mandy Moore as Princess Rapunzel *Zachary Levi as Eugene Fitzherbert/Flynn Rider *Donna Murphy as Mother Gothel *Brad Garrett as Hook-Hand Thug *Ron Perlman as the Stabbington Brothers *Jeffrey Tambor as Big Nose Thug *Richard Kiel as Vladamir *M. C. Gainey as Captain of the Guard *Paul F. Tompkins as Shorty Thug Cast notes *Additional Voices by Michael Bell, Bob Bergen, Susan Blakeslee, June Christopher, Roy Conli, David Cowgill, Terri Douglas, Chad Einbinder, Pat Fraley, Eddie Frierson, Jackie Gonneau, Nicholas Guest, Bridget Hoffman, Daniel Kaz, Anne Lockhart, Scott Menville, Mona Marshall, Laraine Newman, Paul Pape, Lynwood Robinson, Fred Tatasciore, Kari Wahlgren, and Hynden Walch *Non-speaking animal characters include Pascal, Rapunzel's chameleon friend, and Maximus, the horse of the head of the palace guard. Also featured in non-speaking roles are Rapunzel's parents, the King and Queen. *Following a revision in the script, the thief's original name, "Bastion," was replaced to "Flynn", paying homage to early Hollywood actor Errol Flynn, with whom the character shares similar characteristic traits. *Moore, Levi and Murphy replaced the originally announced voice actors Kristin Chenoweth, Dan Fogler and Grey DeLisle, respectively.